


When You Walked Away, I Breathed Your Name

by halostatic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prisoner of the Lannisters, Sansa remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Walked Away, I Breathed Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy...welp.
> 
> Title taken from the Dillinger Escape Plan's, "Widower."

Sansa dreams of Winterfell often. She dreams of her bed, large, plush with furs and the fireplace in her chambers that roared all night. She dreams of Lady and her mother, her brothers, Arya and her father. In these dreams she's where she was and not who she is now. It's more comforting to her than it ever should be, the past. But it's what she has to hold onto.

King's Landing feels every bit of a dungeon cell to her. She is free to walk around in the warm air, free to go to the markets if she wants. Free to sit in the gardens and waste the afternoon away if she wants too. She is free but never alone. Two guards follow her wherever she goes. She lives the life of a bargaining chip. Her life for another. She has it better than most hostages, she assumes and for that very small bit she is grateful to the Lannister's for.

She takes her needlepoint to one of the more tucked away gardens one day. The guards stationed nearby as usual. Cersei, Queen regent, had drunkenly laughed at it one day when she had seen Sansa working on it.

"A wolf's head, little dove?" Sansa, did not know how to respond. She carefully thread the needle and the red thread that made up the wolf's tongue through the fabric. Cersei took another sip of wine and thoughtfully tapped two fingers against her lips. "You are wasting your time. Your brother, Robb, will not succeed. But-" The Queen paused. Sansa lifted her head and set her work down in her lap.

"Your points are impeccable," Cersei said before leaving. Sansa watched the door close behind her before staring back down at the needlepoint in her lap. The red tongue danced like a flame on the black and cream background.

\--

Sansa has another memory of Robb. She admired her older brother. He was strong, handsome and upheld their father's ideals. Sansa knew he would have a beautiful wife someday. Robb had taken her out on his horse with him one day for a ride. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to pick flowers from the woods for their mother. Robb obliged her. She'd never forget what happened. They found a clearing in the woods near Winterfell. She asked Robb for a kiss. She remembered his smile and his large hand as it tilted her head up and he placed his lips upon her forehead.

"There, Sansa, there you are," Robb said. Sansa shook her head and leaned up on her toes as far as she could go. Her delicate fingers dug into the leather of his coat.

"I wanted a kiss," and she brushed her lips just barely against Robb's. Robb didn't pull away even though her heart was pounding in her chest. Robb sits down on the grass then and sansa sits next to him. She doesn't say anything when he lies down and takes her with him. When she settles her ear against his chest, she can hear his heart. She wants to be his Queen someday, his lady, but it could not be. Her girlish wishes and dreams cannot help her with this one. Sansa was content in the moment. She pretended they were married and she would give him many sons and a daughter. They would live in a Villa by the sea because she liked the sea and it's smells.

"Sansa, Sansa," Robb calling her name pulled her out of her then daydream.

"Yes, Robb?" She responded.

"Would you care for a proper kiss?" He asked. Sansa did not hesitate and sat up so he could sit up.

"Do you mean like when Father kisses mother?" She asked, a sudden flush of heat creeping across her face.

"Yes, a proper one. Come here, Sansa," Robb said and he reached for her hand and hefted her into his lap. He steadied her by placing his hands upon her waist. "You are beautiful, Sansa, really," Robb told her. He moved a hand up her side so he could rest his thumb on her bottom lip. He leans in closer than she ever thought he could and they brush lips again, barely. He takes over then, crushing their mouths together and coaxing her tongue out to slide along his. Sansa inhales and can't help but to press down on him. That's when she felt that he was stiff behind his trousers.

His hand moves again, this time down to her breast, where it settles, his thumb resting over where her nipple is. Robb keeps on kissing her as he starts to undo her blouse.

"Do you want me, this? Do you want this Sansa?" Robb asks her. Sansa moans against his mouth. She wants it more than anything, she's dreamed about it. Robb lifts his thigh to rub it between her legs. Sansa inhales because oh, oh she's never touched there before, not even by herself.

"Can I pretend to be your Queen, Robb?" She asks, quietly. Afraid that he will laugh and push her away from him. That elicits a growl from him and squeezes her breast. She gasps.

"You can be mine, Sansa. You can be my little dove," he says to her. He moves her aside and tells her to get on her hands and knees.

"I'm going to take you, sweet Sansa, like the wolves we are," Robb says. He lifts her skirts and pulls her small clothes down. The cool air makes her shiver but it's the push of his fingers against her that makes her truly shaky. "Your cunt is tight, sweet sister, as it should be. Because you are untouched and I am the first. You will always remember me," Robb says. His words are wicked. Sansa hears the rustle of fabric and leather, she pushes back as his fingers slip further inside of her. She knows his cock is coming next and the sliest grin comes to her mouth. When Robb finally enters her, Sansa gives out a cry that rings out into the trees and echoes up to the Gods. It hurts, pleasantly, and Robb is gentle with her even as he whispers filthy things to her.

"Please Robb, please. I've dreamed of this. Please," she says to him. Robb rocks into her slowly at first but then picks up pace. The head of his cock ruts against deep inside her and she can't fight her release. Robb comes then, spilling deep inside her. He holds her a few minutes more before he hefts her back into the horse and to collect the flowers she came for. 

Robb picks a few yellow flowers and uses them to decorate her hair. He kisses her again and her fairytale afternoon is over. The memory to remain forever.

\--

There is something that Sansa and Cersei have in common. Their uncommon bonds with their brothers. Sansa has heard the rumors that her children are Jaime's and she secretly wishes the same for herself. She wishes to bear Robb's children. The Lannisters took that dream away from her, not that they knew of it to begin with.

Her memories keep her alive. 

-fin-


End file.
